The Aftermath
by adagio11
Summary: The couch wasn’t very comfortable, but if that was what it took to assure himself that she was still alive, he would be more than happy to stay the whole night. [post Aliens on a Spaceship] [slight BB]


**The Aftermath**

**Summary: **The couch wasn't very comfortable, but if that was what it took to assure himself that she was still alive, he would be more than happy to stay the whole night. post Aliens on a Spaceship

**Pairing: **Slight BB, if not, strong BB friendship. CamBooth angst

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine

**Author's Note: **Finally, my first Bones fic. Set after one of my favourite episodes, Aliens on a Spaceship. As I said, this is my first so please be nice. R&R! Sorry for the bad title, couldn't come up with anything else

* * *

Just as Hodgins, Brennan left the hospital against medical advice. And if Booth knew her right, he knew exactly where to find here. 

"Knock knock" he said softly as he stood in the doorway to her office. She sat by her desk, going through the very thick gravedigger file. She looked up and their eyes met.

"Hey" she said and offered him a small smile. He returned it of course and took seat on her couch.

"You should go home. According to the nurses at the hospital, you promised to go straight home"

"Yeah…I must have forgot" she deadpanned with a duh-look and went back to reading the reports. Booth should have known better than expect her to go home just like that. "Wait…you went to the hospital?" she added, still not looking up.

"I did" he confirmed. "Bones, go home" he then added, even if she wouldn't budge he could at least try. Booth knew better, of course Bones would never go home until that bastard was behind bars. _She must have read that file at least fifteen times. _This was how she dealt with things. She let herself become completely absorbed by her work, that was how she coped with the reality. After more than a year with her, Booth was pretty sure there was nothing that could change that. But of course, you always gotta try…

"Bones…it's midnight!" he tried again.

"Hodgins is still here" Brennan answered absently, still completely focused on the file.

"As the matter of fact, he and Angela just left" Booth said almost triumphantly. He still were slightly amazed how Angela had been able to drag Hodgins away from his bugs and dirt.

"Well, I think Cam is still around" Brennan then said.

"I didn't see her"

Now Brennan finally looked up and watched him for a moment. "I'm not letting him win over me, Booth"

"I know, but take it tomorrow. Go home, sleep!"

She turned down her gaze. "I can't…I can't sleep, Booth. Not when he's still out there"

"Bones…"

"No, Booth. I can't go home" she said firmly, but then her voice faltered. "If he's there and…-" Booth's face immediately put on that understanding but also worried look.

"I'll give you a ride"

"No! I…can't. I have to do this…"

"Then at least sleep here. You need to rest, Bones" She opened her mouth to protest but when she yawned and realised Booth wasn't going to give up this time. "I'll stay, if you want to" he then added when he saw her hesitant look.

"You will?" she eyed him warily.

"Of course, now come on" he waved his hand at her. Brennan gave it a last thought before she stood and turned off the desk light. She walked over to the couch and couldn't help but give Booth another of her duh-looks. She kicked off her shoes.

"Lie down" Booth demanded.

"Then move" she retorted quickly. Without a word he stood and she lay down after placing a pillow under her head. Booth sat back down by her feet, which he gently placed in his lap.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you would find us" she paused. "You always defy the ruled. Apparently even God's" she said with a half smile. Booth smiled as well as he looked down at her. "Rules are meant to be broken, Bones. And really, I didn't do much. You should thank Zack, Angela and the others. I just…fired a few threats at Vega, punched at your plasma screen and yelled a little bit"

"Well, you always do things your own way" Brennan agreed and imagined Booth pushing a terrified Vega against the wall, holding gun to his face. Yeah, Booth really fixed things his own way "But nonetheless, thank you" Booth didn't answer, he just smiled.

There was a long pause before Brennan spoke again. "You do realise that if I hadn't been so tired, I would have kicked your ass for convincing me to sleep, right?" Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, I know" Slowly she closed her eyes, reluctantly admitting that Booth had been right, but she didn't say it out loud. He glanced at her now sleeping form. _I almost lost her today. _The thought was overwhelming and he pushed it away. But he hadn't lost her, and there was no meaning in thinking about what _could _have happened. Instead he made himself comfortable, hands resting gently on her feet. The couch was extremely uncomfortable, but if that was what it took to assure himself that she was still alive, he would be more than happy to stay the whole night.

---

Outside on the platform Cam turned off the last lights as she prepared to leave. She'd out of the corner of her eye, noticed that Seeley arriving back at the Jeffersonian. But he hadn't cast a glance at her; he'd gone straight to Brennan's office. Now she spotted him seated casually on her couch. Cam felt a twinge of guilt. She'd felt jealous during the whole investigation and she knew how extremely wrong that was of her. But jealousy was hard to ignore. And neither could she ignore the fact about how much Seeley had changed since they last met, a few years ago. The strong and open care he showed for Brennan, was something Cam had never seen in him before. A few years ago, he'd been that tough ex- ranger who only showed his softer side to his son. But during this case their whole team had seen a different side of Booth. The mix of worry, anger and confusing that had been painted onto his face. How he'd fallen onto his knees onto the sand, desperately digging with his hands. That look was indescribable.

Cam sighed and admitted to herself that Brennan had captured Booth in a way she herself would never understand. She silently passed Brennan's office. The two figures were positioned on the couch, Booth loosely resting his hands on her feet. Cam cast one last glance at them and turned off the last light and slowly left the lab.

No New York this weekend either.

_**My first Bones fic. How was it? Please review!! I have few other ideas but they're still in the developing stage ;) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
